My letter To Sasuke
by URawrMyWorld
Summary: The one that Broke my heart. Out of all his friends he forgotten me, I was the one left in his memories, But i'm still fighting to prove myself that im his girl. So i'll write it in a letter. My letter... To Sasuke. Discaimer - i do not own naruto


My Letter to Sasuke.

Hi My Name Is Tenten.  
>I Dont have a last Name but I have a not so bad<br>life. Well anyway Theres this guy I like His name is Sasuke Now before you guys get to conclusions I've known this dude since 3rd Grade and Even though he can be a heartless Idiot he is still sweet and Cute, Funny... ... ... Anyway One problem is. he just got a Girlfriend here let me give you a quick tour of what happened

**Flash back**

I was about to go Tell Sasuke That I liked him  
>You know like confesion we've talked alot me &amp; him naruto, kiba, Hinata, and lee made a pack to act like a big family, But time changed and we all grew apart<br>exept for the guys of cource. Beside Naruto just added me in at the last minutes. " Sasu!ke... " I said loudly than soft. I hid behind our schools walls when I saw Sakura and Sasuke together at the back of the school after football practice " Sasuke- kun.." A cute girl with pink hair wispered " Sakura- Chan? ... "I like you Sasuke will you go out with.. me?" Sakura said Sasuke looked down to Sakura and gives her a tight hug " Yeah I thought you would never ask " Sasuke said

" This is like a dream " Sakura said while tears in her eyes

" You and me both " Sasuke said  
>while pushing her away a bit from the hug to whipe away her tears They walked away holding hands<br>as soon as the bell wrung I ran back to class into the seat where the newly couple soon arrived after I tried to look on the bright side at least he's happy right. As long as he's.. happy.. right?

**End of flash back**

A week passed and like all new couples they were all lovey dovey but I was heart broken.  
>probibly like the other 2 billion fan girls that love Sasuke " Okay today we will have to change seats. "<br>our Sensei said while directing kids to move The second to last person was me. I was in the middle of the class and Sakura was all the way in the front. " Okay Sasuke move next to where Tenten is " Sensei said,He did as he was told and moved next to me soon after that class started I turned to my left to see him a bit frusterated and I didnt see his History book open So I kinda Figured it out since everyone knows ( exept for Sakura ) That Sasuke forgets his books once in awhile to read with Sakura who apparently use to sit with Sasuke. I kept staring until I found the courage to say..

" Sasuke. You wanna share books with me ? "

He gave me a quick  
>nod with a tint of embaresment The clock soon tick and ticked and ticked before just sharing a book was not even exciting anymore. I gave another look towards him and his eyes were closed he was sleeping. It was mojorly cute! ( did I just say that? )<p>

" Sasuke. "  
>I ended up wispering His eye twitched but opened slightly " your really sleepy Huh?<br>Class is about to end he's gonna kill you if you dont wake up " His eyes open whole way " thanks " He said while staring at the history page again " no prob "Class ended shortly and I got ready to go I got my normal shoes on I took a look around only to see Sasuke with Sakura. My heart sank a little but that wont kill me, Sakura started to walk away from Sasuke. I gues she's going home by her self or something. " Tenten " I heard some one say out loud " Thanks for today " I turned around to see Sasuke

" Dont mention it "  
>I commented "oh and your sleeping face was really funny" I said with a giggle, He blushed a little but it was really quick . " what - ever... " He said . " Hey you owe me for that now "<br>I suddenly blurted out " Eh? No way " He said " Awe your mean " I said walking away pouting knowing he saw " Okay when? " He said ?I started to smile  
>" Today work? " He nodded and we ended up going to a small ramen resteraunt. we Ate. obviously we also ended up walking to a little park he tripped on some sand so I started lauphing my butt off so the day ended up pretty good the next day he also agreed with me after that once every week we would just hang out.<p>

**3 Weeks later**

The park - Sasuke and Tenten -

" Hm. The ramen was good this time "  
>I commented " Yeah... " he said " Something wrong Sasuke?"<br>I asked a bit worried and also trying to stir up some conversation " Sakura's friend saw me and you at the ramen shop so there are a bunch of Rumors now "  
>He said scratching his head "oh. So you wanna stop hanging out? "I said with a sad voice ... " No. I was about to ask you the same thing<br>I just dont want them to know were dating or im cheating on Sakura you know. I gues I really like her " He said .. There was a moment of Silence In the sair "So anyway You have someone you like Tenten? " He asked out of know where

How was I gonna answer him? " Yeah of cource I do " I said " someone I know? " He questioned again " Yeah probibly more than anyone " Wanting to change the subject quickly. " Why dont you ask him out? " He said with a questionable look " Because I know he doesnt like me back " I answered " How do you know that? " Sasuke asked with a confused look " Because I saw him accept a confesion " I said with a obviouse sad look " Well why let it stop you ? " He started to stand up , so did I " I dont know. "

" che. well you should tell him you like him "He said " easier said than Done Sasuke And I dont know. If I can take the rejection" I said ... " Yeah But it must be painful. Just imagining it  
>hurts " He said. I could feel his sypathy and I smile a bit "A poet once said Nothing hurts more than seeing the one you love, love someone else. " I commented<p>

Closing my eyes to cry But why infront of Sasuke? im not sure. Letting out my emotions infront of someone I like Can be very painful

**Sasuke POV**

" Like a poet once said nothing hurts more than seeing the one you love, love someone else" she said I saw her cry and such a painful way. Shockingly anuf im not sure what I would do if  
>Sakura liked someone else, But why does it feel like Sakura isnt the one important right now? I know for sure that i'm gonna find out who this guy is and tell him to hear her out or i'll punch his face out " Sasuke. The guy I like caused me alot of pain. I dont know why, But i think I still Like him "<br>**Tenten pov** ( like always )

The next day I went to school with a bit of puffy eye's from crying so much I gues I was really tired out from yesterday. I walked into class to see that Sakura was coming up to me. " Tenten. Please tell me you and Sasuke arent dating" She said with a sad look " Of cource not. Why would you think that? "  
>I asked One of Sakura's friends cut in "Because we saw you with him a couple days ago eating than going to the park or something " A girl with blonde hair said ( ino ) ... "Look me and Sasuke are old friends isnt it normal that we would hang out once in awhile ? And dont you think jumping to conlusions before you find out the real facts I dont know a bit mean? "<br>I said a bit mad " Yeah sorry I just dont want my best friend to be hurt" Ino said " Dont worrie I'm just happy that I wasnt cheated on Thanks for telling the truth Tenten " She gave me a hug Why do I feel not even close as to being pretty or nice as her?

" Tenten! " I turned to my left to see my best friend standing by the door with her boyfriend Naruto " Hinata ! " I yelled in excitement to see my friends were in diffrent classes so we barely ever got to see eachother. We gave each other hugs and we started talking about how her and Naruto were doing " So Tenten Tell me anything new with you and you know who?" Hinata said. When she was around me she practicly never stuttered unlike when she's with her boyfriend she likes a stuttering machine " We've been hanging out once in awhile  
>but. I dont think anythings gonna change. How can I compete with a pretty and nice girl like her? " " Awe Tennie its gonna be alright "<br>She gave me another hug Soon anuf class ended and I went back to my house feeling sorry for Hinata who has cleaning duty with who ever it is.

**Regular pov** ( Class room )

" Oh Hi Sasuke - sama " Hinata said with a polite stuttering voice " Hinata- chan dont be so formal just call me Sasuke " sasuke said being suprisingly nice " oh Okay Sasuke " Silence slipped the room until Sasuke spoke out " Hinata. Who does Tenten Like? "... Silence once more until hinata spoke up " huh" Hinata said " Your her best friend right? " " Yeah b-but I cant just tell you " Hinata said with out stuttering much " Look Hinata I saw Tenten cry over a guy who already has a girlfriend and all I want to tell that dude is to just let her speak out what she has to say " Hinata sighed " Sasuke.. She- she Likes you " Hinata said Kinda shocked that a secret slipped her mouth" What do You mean Tenten Doesnt like me "  
>Sasuke said " Think about it. S-she Ofer's to sha-share a b-book with you an-and also likes a guy wh-who got confessed to by a girl. And than lets put it this way who knows you more than anyone? Sasuke its obviously always been you Tenten liked you since 5th or 3rd grade but you were always drooling over Sakura. Maybe the reason you have'nt<br>noticed is because your thick headed and Dence or maybe its just because you thought you found the right one but the right one has always been staring you right in the eyes now let me ask you one more thing. Do you enjoy hanging out with Sakura more than Tenten? " Sasuke had a shocked face at Hinata's no stuttering and strong worded speach " ob-obviously Sakura " Sasuke said " Than why have you been spending more time with Tenten then your girlfriend? " At that moment Sasuke didnt know why but he started running to Tenten's house he wasnt exactly sure where but he new wich niebor hood.

**Sasuke POV**

why why do I have the sudden urge to find her? why now out of all the times we have talked and hung out? why does it seem like the longer it takes to get there the longer I miss her?, Why is it that I want to hold her in my arms? why. Did I have to have fallin in love with the girl that I thought could only been a friend?

Why?

**Tenten POV**

Well looks like my parents arent home. Wonder what I should do now? I gues I can always give truff a walk ( aka dog ) I walked outside to see someone I never expected I saw. Sasuke Running down the block. Even though I was about to call his name I saw a pink haired girl probibly sleeping over at her friend ( temari's ) house.

**SASUKE POV**

" Sakura! " I yelled, I saw her turn around and I saw a face that use to be something I wished to see every second of the day. Now I only wish to see.. Tenten " Sasuke.. what are you doing her at this time of night? " Sakura looked up to me to ask " What are you doing here Sakura ? " I asked " Im hanging out with Temari.. So why are you here again? "Sakura asked She gave a cheerful smile like always " 2 reasons first thing is that. I want to break up... " I said with a bit of releaf " wh-what ... why? I thought you .. Loved me " Sakura started to cry There was a small silence ... " I'm.. sorry I fell In love. With.. Tenten " that was the last thing I told her before running to the end of the block. I know she's in one of these house's

**Tenten POV**

I knew.. that me and him could never why did I even try? I looked at my Desk, and opened the first droor I found a peace of paper that I wont probibly 3 years ago. I read out loud as I read the paper " Dear, Sasuke.I always wanted to tell you that I have always liked you since 5 Grade but If you dont feel the same way.  
>I understand. Mostly because I know you have always liked Sakura Haruno but I hope you can give me a chance to prove myself. " - Sincerly Tenten This was written so long ago but it still hurts .. so much.. I heard someone call my name from outside. I went to my window and only to see Sasuke with the most lost face I have ever seen some how it cheered my up I ran outside as quick as I could and I stepped out of my porch to see sasuke run up to me<p>

**Anyone POV**

" Sasuke. Whats up? " Tenten asked " Tenten I wanted to tell you something " Sasuke said with confident yet worried eyes " I'm sorry. " Sasuke Added " For what? "  
>Tenten Asked not really understanding what Sasuke was trying to say. " at first I thought I had it hard when the girl I liked ( pass tence aka meaning sakura ) were having relationship problems but I never noticed you were hurting the whole time to. The one that was always there wasnt Sakura it was always you. "<p>

**Flash back**

_" Sasuke dont be sad your parents are in a better place now I feel so sorry for you I wish there was something I can do. " Sakura said sitting next to sasuke on a bench near the grave" Sakura I dont need pity " Sasuke said even though he was 9 he could still defend himself " I didnt mean it that Way i just wanted to help you get over it sooner so you can be happy " she said with a smile " Thanks Sakura " Sakura was about to lean in to kiss sasuke on the cheek but her parents called her out to go home and ran off. sasuke sat there and cried a bit._  
><em>more like alot for the first time Until he heard foot steps he was already in his fighting stance but calmed down when he saw it was only a browned bun hair girl. He just ignored her until she strechted out her hand to give him something he look up and saw it was a hankercheif<em>

_" I dont need it " Sasuke said Trying to act a bit manely " sorry I heard what you said to Sakura " Tenten apoligized. her hand was still out so Sasuke just took the hankercheif and put it in his pocket. It started to rain and there were people running to get to there cars leaving tenten and sasuke alone. Tenten leaned closer and closer. Sasuke still young thought she was gonna kiss him like any girl would have if they saw a hott guy in the rain. But she reached into his pocket with the hankercheif and started to dry his tears in the rain. " You dont need to Listen to Sakura. All Pain takes time to heal, It might take you years and it might take days. " Tenten said, Sasuke was still crying but no one could tell since it was still raining. than he spoke " Is there no cure to pain? " There was a silence before Tenten answered" Only time is the cure so far. " Tenten said "Why did you take the hankercheif out of my pocket anyway. " Sasuke asked thinking she was really weird or something " Well why would I give you a hankercheif if you arent gonna use it? "_

_Sasuke only smiled while the rain still poured down hard until it came to a sudden halt. The clouds moved away for about a few minutes wich felt like hours of silence. Than came out a beautiful rainbow. Sasuke spoke up first again" Why cant Rainbows just stay for- ever so people can look at it and the paiin will go away? "_  
><em>Sasuke asked thinking it was kinda cheesy. " That sounded cheesy " Tenten said ... he stands correct " But.. a wise person once said. If you want a rainbow you gotta handle the rain " She said with a nod and walked away from a smiling Uchiha who felt alot better now.<em>

**End of flashback**

" Tenten.. I hurt you. but I just want a chance to prove myself. "Sasuke said with a sad expression And tenten still a bit shocked but came to her senses as she took out an envelop that has been in her drour since a bit ago. she handed him the letter and look at him with a sad face. " im sorry. " Sasuke new this was bad he opened the envelop and read the short letter. After finishing rather quickly Sasuke's eyes shot up to tentens "But your not the only one who has to prove themselves " Tenten finished. She ran over to give him a hug. the kind hug soon turned into a kiss a gentle one. " Tenten You were right. " Sasuke said after there little kiss and still holding each other in the middle of the night " If you want a rainbow you gotta handle the rain " He said ...She smiled " I cant believe you still remember that. " She said. There forheads just barely touching the other's for head

Thats my happy ending. The letter that I always thought would ruin are friendship but it saved it more than broke it. So thats the end of It ( not ) More Drama's to come and more chances to wonder what if. WHo new that this simple conffesion letter ment more than The first i intended to. This letter is my Letter to Sasuke

- Sincerly Tenten

the end! Im so making a sequel of what happens 6 years later :) STORY - MY LETTER TO SASUKE = COMPLETED ( UNTIL THE SEQUAL I BID THEE A GOOD NIGHT - ja Ne !


End file.
